In some automatic speech recognition (ASR) systems, acoustic echo occurs when a loudspeaker and a microphone become coupled. An ASR system is configured to convert human speech into commands for smart devices via a microphone. In some scenarios, the speech provided to the microphone is mixed in with ambient sounds such as output from a nearby loudspeaker. Further, such ambient sound is not directly input into the microphone, but is distorted due to acoustic echo from, e.g., reflections off walls of a room containing the microphone and loudspeaker. Such ASR systems provide linear acoustic echo cancellation (LAEC) to reduce or eliminate acoustic echo. A conventional LAEC operation includes using an adaptive filter to estimate an echo signal in audio output from the loudspeaker and subtracting the estimate of the echo signal from an audio input into the microphone.